<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Man Like No Other by Mini_Goat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681902">A Man Like No Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat'>Mini_Goat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel 'gets over' his issues with Jon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Strong tie ins to the middle and end of season 10 of SG-1. References to season 4 of Atlantis</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat in a nicer bar than they usually found themselves in back in Colorado. Daniel supposed it had to do with the town rather than Jack’s taste improving as he was sitting there in a yellow sweatshirt he’d had for nearly a decade that Daniel knew of for sure and jeans so worn Daniel was nearly positive he’d seen Jack’s shorts through a wear mark in the seat. How Sam put up with this was beyond him. True love genuinely was blind… and occasionally deaf.</p><p>Jack threw back a shot of whiskey before taking a pull off his pint of Guinness beer. He didn’t seem inclined to talk immediately which was fine with Daniel. Jack was, oddly enough, a good listener when it came to important things though he was never a fan of discussing his own feelings even now. Daniel could tell by his body language that he had something on his mind though and was using the fact that Daniel was in town for a conference as an excuse to handle what he clearly considered an issue.</p><p>“So are you going to spill it or do we need to get drunk first?” Daniel finally asked Jack.</p><p>“Not sure what you mean by that, Danny boy.” Jack told him, toying with his pint.</p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh. “You have a pattern, you know.”</p><p>“You have a crazy girl friend.” Jack countered.</p><p>“We aren’t dating.” Daniel told him.</p><p>“Oh, so it’s just sex, huh?”</p><p>“Jack.” He drew out the word in exasperation.</p><p>“I wouldn’t play with that one’s heart, Danny. She’ll shank you if you do.” He said with a decisive nod of his head.</p><p>“We’re… just friends.”</p><p>“Sure you are.” Jack said with a snort. “Just friends who screw each other silly every chance you get.”</p><p>“I think you are projecting.” Daniel told him dismissively.</p><p>“Yes, and I’m also the bloody queen of England. Daniel, that woman is in love with you and she’s crazy. Do <em>not</em> toy with her emotions.”</p><p>“The way you did with Sam’s?”</p><p>“Sam and I had an agreement until we didn’t, and that was my fault for not clearing things up right away. I had a lot going on and by the time I realized it, I’d screwed up. It had hit the too late level. I wasn’t a big enough jerk to demand she stop dating that loser when I should have but I was trying to respect her right to make her own decisions even if I did feel like a chump.”</p><p>“You acted like one too.”</p><p>“I won’t argue that point as unfortunately you’re right. I was an idiot and if Jake hadn’t slapped me in the head verbally I’d probably still be acting like an idiot.”</p><p>“From what Sam told me, her dad did the same for her. Pretty sure Jake was miffed at you both honestly.”</p><p>“Nah, he just really hated Pete.” Jack said, with a chuckle.</p><p>“In fairness, Jack, we all hated Pete. Sam was only dating him because he was the opposite of you.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if that makes me feel better or worse.”</p><p>“It should make you feel better. Jack, you’re a grumpy pain in the ass but you aren’t manipulative or fake or controlling.”</p><p>“He was that bad?”</p><p>“Everyone could see it but her.”</p><p>Jack sighed. “I should have said something.”</p><p>Daniel shrugged. Yes, he should have but he’d been trying to be a good friend, they all had. Even Teal’c had stayed quiet on the subject and if Sam would have listened to anyone it would have been the large Jaffa. “It worked out in the end. I think I’d have probably objected at her wedding.”</p><p>“I probably would have tried to stop you.”</p><p>“Jack, have you ever succeeded in stopping me from doing anything in the last ten years?”</p><p>Jack chuckled ruefully. “No.” He took a long drink of beer. “Probably for the best.”</p><p>“That’s why you never stop me. You always secretly agree.”</p><p>“Now that’s just bullshit and you know it.” Jack said with a laugh.</p><p>“Name one time we disagreed, I did something anyway even after you told me not to, and you didn’t deep in your heart agree with my reasons or the outcome.”</p><p>Jack put a finger up, opened his mouth to speak. Closed his mouth and developed a frustrated, stymied look on his face and put his finger down. “Fine, most of the time you end up being right.”</p><p>“See.”</p><p>“I only said most of the time.”</p><p>“Name a time I haven’t been right.” And without Jack realizing it, Daniel had gotten Jack around to talking about what was bothering him without Jack realizing that’s what he had done. They were intellectually equal but Daniel had spent a decade working on understanding how Jack’s mind worked then using it to his advantage.</p><p>“Why are you being so standoffish to the kid?”</p><p>“Huh? What kid?”</p><p>“Jon.”</p><p>“Oh… ah… that kid.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>that</em> kid.”</p><p>“He was fine the last time I talked to him.”</p><p>“Daniel.”</p><p>“Jack.”</p><p>Jack glowered at Daniel. “That’s not what I mean and you know it.”</p><p>“Well, what am I supposed to do with him? Go have a beer?”</p><p>“No, Daniel. You’re supposed to treat him like he’s your friend because until two years ago he was!” Jack huffed at him.</p><p>“No, he was someone who thought he was you for about a week, Jack.”</p><p>“And that’s the <em>point,</em> Danny. He had no idea he wasn’t because everything he remembers prior to being born, or whatever you want to call it, is my life. All of it. Including you being his best friend.”</p><p>“He has other friends… and a girlfriend thanks to you and our diminutive nudist friend.”</p><p>“Still not the point, Danny.”</p><p>“What do you want me to say, Jack? He isn’t you. He’s a sixteen year old kid.” Daniel scrunched up his face. “I can barely relate to Cassie. How am I supposed to relate to Jon?”</p><p>“Well, you could start by treating him like a person.”</p><p>“Ouch.”</p><p>“I’m serious, Daniel. You’re treating him like... I don’t know but it’s wrong. He’s just a kid even if he does have my memories.”</p><p>“I already have a ‘you’.” Daniel reminded him.</p><p>“He doesn’t have a Daniel, though.”</p><p>Daniel looked at Jack oddly, his eyes wide with Jack’s unexpected revelation that he had, in fact, been acting like an ass. When Jon had sought him out for help, he’d been rude and dismissive and hadn’t spoken to the boy last Christmas after telling him he could come over other than when he complimented the drawing Jon had done for Sam and Jack and even then he’d been curt.</p><p>“All right.” Daniel sighed. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll text him when I get home and see how he’s doing.”</p><p>“And apologize for being a dick.” Jack reminded him. Ignoring that Daniel probably wasn’t following through because he agreed yet. He’d have to figure that out when he talked to the kid himself.</p><p>“And apologize for being a dick.” Daniel said with a sigh. “Anything else you need to chew my ass out about then?” He asked, taking a long sip off his drink.</p><p>“Your taste in booze but that’s a different conversation. How did your trip to Atlanta go?” Jack held his fingers up to make quote marks around Atlanta. He could have given Danny some more crap about Vala but he actually did want to know how Atlantis went.</p><p>“Woolsey misses Sam. Apparently the job of dealing with Liz’s merry band of misfits is harder than she told him.”</p><p>Jack chuckled. “Go on…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel got back to Colorado on a red eye. Cam met him at the baggage carousel. “How was the flight?”</p><p>Daniel shrugged. “I’ve had better.”</p><p>“Well, nothing beats being strapped into a fighter and flying for dear life.” Cam agreed.</p><p>Daniel looked at him like he was as bonkers as Jack. “I think I’ll pass on that too.”</p><p>“Where’s your sense of adventure, Jackson?” Cam asked him.</p><p>“Have we met?” Daniel asked him pointedly as he hefted a case off the rotating rubber plates.</p><p>“What’s got your panties in a wad today, Daniel?” Cam asked him, finally noticing the other man’s mood.</p><p>“Your predecessor brought some information to light that I was not a fan of.” Daniel growled.</p><p>Cam had, however, clearly tuned him out and was checking out a pretty flight attendant behind the information desk for lost and found.</p><p>Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. “Right.” He tugged Cam along until they got back to the exit.</p><p>“Hey I was…”</p><p>“I saw.” Daniel told him.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Find a way to get a date on your own time, Cameron.” Daniel said to the other man in exasperation.</p><p>“Aw man…”</p><p>Daniel just shook his head and huffed as he walked out the door. “Where’s your car?”</p><p>“This way.” Cam sighed in resignation and led him through the warren of parked cars in the short term lot. “You could have just caught a C-130 to Peterson you know.”</p><p>“And owe Jack another favor? Not a chance.”</p><p>“Jeeze, you need to get laid.” Cam groused as they came to his vintage Mustang.</p><p>“Why are you driving this in the winter?” Daniel asked him of the sports car.</p><p>“Eh, it wasn’t snowing.” He shrugged as he popped the trunk with the key.</p><p>Daniel shook his head. He’d just traded one crazy CO for another apparently.</p><p>On the drive back Daniel bit the bullet and texted Jon to see how he was doing.</p><p>Cam looked at him curiously. “Everything all right? You don’t usually text the kid unless there’s a problem.”</p><p>Daniel frowned. “Jack might have pointed out I’ve been an ass lately.”</p><p>“Lately?” Cam said with a smirk.</p><p>Daniel smiled and shrugged. “Apparently I failed to consider that while I still have a Jack, his clone did not, in fact, have a Daniel.”</p><p>“Are those his exact words?”</p><p>“Pretty close.” Daniel admitted.</p><p>“You know, I don’t get you two at all. You literally have nothing in common with each other, Jackson.”</p><p>“It’s complicated.” Daniel told him, drawing the words out slowly.”</p><p>“No offence, Jackson, but pretty much everything about you is complicated.”</p><p>Daniel snorted in amusement. His phone buzzed and he looked down at the reply. Jon’s answer had been sarcastic which, given he was a miniature version of Jack, was probably fitting.</p><p>Cameron laughed when Daniel showed him the text at the next stop light. “Kid’s got a mouth on him that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Did you really expect less? He’s bad enough by himself but he’s got a mini Sam egging him on now.”</p><p>Cam chortled. “God help us when those two grow up. The universe herself won’t be safe.”</p><p>“The universe is the only thing that will be safe. This was mostly her idea.”</p><p>Cam looked at him oddly. He never did quite buy into the explanation Jackson had given him about Inah but O’Neill did so he’d keep his opinion to himself. “So what are you going to say?”</p><p>“I probably should talk to him. Jack’s probably right. I didn’t really consider the kid’s feelings and that text was pretty much exactly what Jack would have said if I’d treated him that way.”</p><p>“So you’re admitting General O’Neill was right about something.”</p><p>“He usually is actually. I just don’t want him getting a big head about it.”</p><p>“Duly noted.” Cameron said with a nod and the rest of their ride passed in silence while Daniel tried to talk Jon into meeting him for lunch over the weekend so they could talk. Jon finally agreed to Daniel picking him up at work Saturday 1100 and hitting the deli around the corner from Berring &amp; Sons.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure he’s only agreeing to this for the free food.”</p><p>“Well, it <em>is</em> O’Neill so…”</p><p>Daniel snorted and smirked. Cam wasn’t wrong.</p><p>Daniel rode thinking about what he’d say to Jack’s clone. He knew he should apologize for being standoffish. Jon would forgive him that. Jack didn’t hold grudges when someone was genuinely contrite even if it was grudgingly. He supposed it wouldn’t kill him to keep in touch with the kid. Vala had tried to get him to go to Sam’s clone’s pole vaulting match with Sam and Jack but Daniel had begged off pleading work.</p><p>It wasn’t that he disliked either of them. He and Jack were as close as brothers and Sam was the sister he never had. He just really hadn’t considered the kid’s feelings and once Jack pointed that out to him he’d finally realized that had the situation been reversed, he probably would have wanted to punch Jack for being a dick to him.</p><p>Daniel realized Jack had mellowed out some. A younger version of Jack would have yelled at Daniel and told him point blank exactly what he thought of Daniel’s shitty behavior. That all he did was give him crap for sleeping with Vala; how Jack had figured that out was beyond Daniel; was a pretty clear indication of said mellowing with age. He was pretty sure Vala had not told Sam and that’s the only way Jack might know about it. It didn’t occur to Daniel that Teal’c might be Jack’s informant. Jack then hassling him to talk to Jon was almost out of character.</p><p>Come to think of it, Jack smiled a lot more often now. Daniel figured that was mostly about Gracie but some of it could be Jon and Sammy too. While Jon wasn’t Jack’s son, they had a companionable relationship now with Sam’s intervention. If Jack could grow up a bit, Daniel supposed he could too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hear you had a visitor.” Jack said to Jon while they ate in their favorite diner a couple weeks later. It had become the go to spot in the hopes of getting their easily traumatized waitress that Jon had threatened the first time they came. Having the exact same warped sense of humor they enjoyed making her day difficult by showing up and just being super nice in a way that clearly is not really them being nice.</p><p>“Yah… I’m sure you know about that.” Jon smirked. “How did he take his ass chewing?”</p><p>Jack laughed. “Better than I expected really. Seemed a little put out that I knew he was sleeping with Vala.”</p><p>“Does he think he’s not being obvious? We know him.”</p><p>Jack smirked. “I think he forgot or something. You going to eat that?” He asked Jon of his salad.</p><p>Jon waved him off and Jack moved it in front of Gracie whose food choices lately were erratic so Jack had developed the ‘all food inside the toddler qualified as a win’ philosophy.</p><p>Jon laughed when Gracie scowled at her father and shoved the salad away with a firm ‘no’.</p><p>“I swear she liked salad yesterday.”</p><p>Jon grinned and tried to eat his sacrificial salad at which point Gracie decided that was her salad and grabbed it away. “Mine! On! Mine!”</p><p>“Ok, ok, sorry.” Jon said putting his hands up in surrender but he cut his eyes to Jack and winked.</p><p>Jack tried to scowl but it came out a warped half grin instead. “Sammy teach you that?”</p><p>“Aunt Mare actually. That woman is an expert when it comes to kids.”</p><p>“You seem to be turning out all right.” Jack agreed.</p><p>“Shut up, old man.” Jon said laughing.</p><p>Jack went back to cutting up his pork medallions. “So what did Danny boy have to say for himself?”</p><p>Jon shrugged. “Not much really, you know how he is. He stammered through admitting he’s been a total chump the last couple years other than in a couple of emergencies and asked if I wanted to hang out a little with him now and again.”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“I told him I’d think about it.” Jon said in amusement. “But I’ll probably text him a little more often. Now that he’s not acting like a total dick.”</p><p>“Well, it’s kind of his normal pattern but yah, I was tired of him brushing you off. I should have said something sooner.”</p><p>“We do that a lot.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Notice we should have said something after we should have said it.”</p><p>“Sam and I are fine.”</p><p>Jon chuckled. “Just checking.”</p><p>“Smart ass.”</p><p>“Look who’s talking. Oh that’s right. It’s me.” Jon grinned.</p><p>“I’d ask you where you got all that attitude from but I know the guy raising your girlfriend and well… there’s the obvious.” Jack said in amusement as he shoved a piece of pork in his mouth. “You know for a hole in the wall diner the food here is great. I’m glad Hammond recommended it.”</p><p>“He used to bring me here.”</p><p>“He’s enjoying being retired. He’s missed Tessa and Kayla.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure he made sure I went to a different high school so I didn’t end up dating his granddaughters.” Jon said with a grin as he shoveled baked mac-n-cheese into his mouth.</p><p>“Can you blame him? It’s bad enough I married his goddaughter.”</p><p>“He saw that coming a mile off.” Jon argued.</p><p>“Yah but I still married his goddaughter.” Jack said chuckling. “And knocked her up.”</p><p>“It’s kind of gross. Sam is practically my mom now you know.”</p><p>Jack leered. “Your mom is hot.”</p><p>Jon laughed and Gracie laughed with them, just happy her father and cousin were so clearly amused.</p><p>“Cut Danny some slack. He doesn’t know how to relate to kids.”</p><p>“I’m not a kid. I’m you. Or was.”</p><p>“You’re a kid now and you act like one most of the time without the advantage of not looking like one anymore.”</p><p>“It’s really not fair I have to grow up and you didn’t.”</p><p>“I grew up plenty.” Jack said, his voice low with emotion.</p><p>Jon sighed. They never would get over Charlie but they had learned to live with it and Cassie and Gracie sure helped. He handed Gracie his pickle spear and the two year old grabbed it gleefully. “Ickle!” She crowed and tried to jam the whole thing in her mouth at once.</p><p>“Gracie no! We don’t shove food!” Jack tried to stop her but got a shriek around her coveted pickle and pushed away. “Come on kid, work with me here.” Jack sighed.</p><p>Jon laughed. “Sorry, I forgot she’s going through this stage.”</p><p>“Yah well, you see her more than me. Speaking of which something is coming down the pipe.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Jack sighed. “We lost Liz.”</p><p>Jon’s face fell. “I’m sorry, Jack. I know you cared about her.”</p><p>“Yah, we all did. Her 2IC is taking it pretty hard.”</p><p>“How does this involve me? I’m not even out of high school yet.”</p><p>Jack looked uncomfortable. “I’m recommending Carter for the post.” He admitted.</p><p>“Jack… that’s…”</p><p>“A two year assignment apart. Yah.”</p><p>“What about Gracie?”</p><p>“She’ll have to come to DC with me.” Jack told Jon.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yah.”</p><p>“That’s um… Sammy is going to take that hard.”</p><p>“Yup.” Jack picked at his potatoes.</p><p>“Think you could set up Skype with her nanny or something for her?”</p><p>Jack nodded. “I’m going to see if Cass can take remote classes for a while so she at least has some normalcy. If we could stay here we would.”</p><p>Jon sighed. “I know, Uncle Jack. it’s just…”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too, kid.”</p><p>Jon blinked at him. Not realizing his emotions had been so obvious.</p><p>“You aren’t that readable. You’re just wearing my face, kid.” He grinned a little.</p><p>“Dick.” Jon said chuckling and shaking his head.</p><p>“Danny will still be around. It’s part of why I kicked him in the ass for his behavior. I want you guys to know we’re still around for you even if we aren’t right here.”</p><p>“Thanks, Uncle Jack. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Now we have to break it to your girlfriend.” Jack said with a sigh.</p><p>“Not it.” Jon said quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>